Que me quiten lo bailao
|year = 2011 |position = 23rd (Final) |points = 50 (Final) |previous = "Algo pequeñito" |next = "Quédate conmigo (Stay With Me)"}} "Que me quiten lo bailao" (English: They can't take the fun I've had away from me) was the Spanish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf, performed by Lucía Pérez. Due to its status as a newly-named "Big Five" nation, the country was pre-qualified for the final and at the close of voting, it finished in 23rd place with 50 points. Lyrics Spanish= Uo uo uo uo… uo uo uo uo… Y ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Me pellizco cada día, pienso que suerte la mía No estoy soñando, es realidad Vivo como en una nube, tengo lo que nunca tuve Te tengo a ti, a ti, y todo lo que me das Y aunque sé bien que podrán venir tormentas y me caeré Sé que a fin de cuentas he disfrutao de todo lo bailao Uo uo uo uo… uo uo uo uo… Y ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Uo uo uo uo… uo uo uo uo… Y ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Junto a ti cada momento es sublime el sentimiento No he de temer lo que ha de venir No me curaré en salud ni me cargaré una cruz Prefiero disfrutar viendo lo que eres tú Y aunque sé bien que podrán venir tormentas y me caeré Sé que a fin de cuentas ya disfruté de todo lo bailao Uo uo uo uo… uo uo uo uo… Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Uo uo uo uo… uo uo uo uo… Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Me siento tan bien, me siento tan bien Que nunca nunca nunca en negativo pensaré Y sé bien que van a venir tormentas y me caeré Pero a fin de cuentas ya disfruté de todo lo bailao Uo uo uo uo… uo uo uo uo… Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Uo uo uo uo… uo uo uo uo… Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao |-| Translation= Whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa whoa whoa whoa… And now nobody can take away, take away the good times I’ve had I pinch myself every day, thinking how lucky I am I’m not dreaming, it’s reality I live on cloud number nine, I have what I’ve never had I’ve got you, you, and everything you give me And though I very well know that storms may come and I will fall I know at the end of the day, I’ve enjoyed the good times I’ve had Whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa whoa whoa whoa… Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I’ve had Whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa whoa whoa whoa… Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I’ve had Each moment with you, that feeling is sublime I will not fear what is to come I won’t take precautions, nor will I carry any cross I’d rather enjoy watching you as you are And though I very well know that storms may come and I will fall I know at the end of the day, I’ve enjoyed the good times I’ve had Whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa whoa whoa whoa… Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I’ve had Whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa whoa whoa whoa… Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I’ve had I feel so good, I feel so good That I will never ever ever think negatively And I very well know that storms will come and I will fall But at the end of the day, I’ve already enjoyed the good times I’ve had Whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa whoa whoa whoa… Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I’ve had Whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa whoa whoa whoa… Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I’ve had Videos Lucia Perez - Que me quiten lo bailao (Spain) Lucía Pérez - Que Me Quiten Lo Bailao (Spain) - Live - 2011 Eurovision Song Contest Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Category:Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Spanish Category:Big Five